Story of Fools
by Tayrana
Summary: Listen, my children, for now I shall tell you a story. Angst, spoilers to TYL arc, 5927.


A/N: My first Reborn fanfic. Was born in History class, and dedicated to my friend's birthday. Saya, omedeto~!

Warnings: Angsty, because I can't write fluff to save my life. 5927 meaning, Slash.

Disclaimer: Nop. Not mine.

Please review!

Story of fools

Listen, my children, for now I shall tell you a story. A very funny story in my opinion, about a fool and an even greater fool. Shall we start?

The fool of this story was a real fool. He failed in school, was the clumsiest person in town and had no friends. He was a very lonely fool and although he had his family it just wasn't the same.

And one day, the fool met a very interesting person. I shall call him from now on the baby, alright children?

The baby told our dear fool that he was a mafia boss. And oh, what a fool our dear fool was! Instead of crying from joy that now he could have family and friends, he cowered in fear from the baby. But he couldn't run away from it, and so, the fool started to train.

And then, our fool met an even greater fool. That grater fool smoked, cursed and tried to kill the fool, for he wanted to take the fool's position for himself. But he failed, and was about to die when our fool, in a great demonstration of his foolishness, saved his life. In gratitude, the greater fool pledged his life to the fool.

Now you see why I call him an even greater fool my children?

And so, they both trained, and the fool gathered a family of his own. A sword idiot, a boxing EXTREME person, a little cow-kid, an angry skylark bent on biting everyone to death, and a pervert. What a family of fools no? Fitting isn't it?

And they grow, and trained, and became stronger. But the fool and the even greater fool stayed fools, even if they learned more and more of the world, and saw things few people had ever seen.

So, ten years have passed, and our fool made his most foolish decision as of yet. He went to a meeting with another family. Of course, that isn't the foolish decision I'm talking about. No, what was foolish was going to that meeting without his foolish (But strong) guardians.

So it wasn't surprising that the fool was killed.

And oh, how the other fools grieved! They cried, they screamed, they denied. All, but one.

Remember the even greater fool my children? He didn't cry. He didn't scream. He didn't deny. He simply stood there, staring at the corpse, eyes not blinking. Staring, and counting the shards of his heart.

For you see my children, this fool, this great great fool, gave his heart. He gave his heart to the fool. The fool that died. He gave his heart like you give a teddy, chocolate, flowers. He gave his heart knowing he wouldn't get the fool's heart back, because you see, the fool was in love.

With another girl.

Isn't that funny my children?

But, the world, as always, went on. The sword idiot continued to train. The boxing EXTREME person continued to box. The little cow-kid continued to learn. The angry skylark continued to travel. The pervert disappeared.

But the greater fool could not move on. He continued to cry silently, counting the shards of his heart.

A real fool. After all, someone who died cannot come back, right my children?

One day, the greater fool went to the fool's office. He didn't know why, he just know… he had to. For hours he set there, staring at nothing, seeing ghosts of the past, dreaming of things he could never have.

And then, he noticed a piece of paper, placed on the table.

This was very unusual because you see, the fool, no matter how foolish he was, was a very neat and organized person. At least when it came to paperwork.

The greater fool could not hold back his curiosity, and read what was written on that innocent piece of paper.

That was the first time the greater fool discovered how utterly foolish he was.

You must be curious. What could possibly be written on that paper? Let me tell you, my children.

That innocent piece of paper, wasn't innocent at all. For you see, on that paper were written only three, very not innocent words.

_' I love You'._

And how ironic it was that this paper was meant for the greater fool. Isn't that funny, my children?

What a great pair of fools they were.


End file.
